


Tea and Sweat

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, plot hinted at, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is pensive, Steve is a good lover. More or less PWP. Thanks to my ex for help with this (this has been sitting in my google drive for about a year unfinished).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sweat

Morning was only just breaking. It was a sight still foreign to Loki, but the strokes of pleasant, soft color that slowly emerged was something he’d come to enjoy. Long fingers wrapped around a simple white mug as he stepped up to the bay windows that looked out over a great metropolitan expanse. Steam wafted up from the hot tea he’d prepared for himself, and Loki looked down at it with a quiet, sleepy smile.

“Mmmm, always up so damn early,” rumbled in his ear. Strong arms curled to his chest from behind, fingers playing with the hem of the sheet Loki had tugged around his form. His lips twitched up and he let his head fall back, gently meeting a familiar shoulder.

“You’re one to talk, captain,” he teased. Steve laughed quietly, kissing at the base of his neck as he did at some point every morning. Loki could feel a certain tension humming under his lover’s skin, and his brows furrowed in concern. “What ails you--,” he half turned, but was cut off by familiar lips pressing to his own.

A soft sound of surprise escaped. Normally, Steve readied himself in comfortable silence before his run, personality only returned to him once he’d showered and had coffee afterwards. This was certainly unusual, and Loki couldn’t help his worry. Steve wasn’t one to break habit for no reason. He had to interrupt their kiss, leaning away to set his beverage down. As he did so, the sheet fell away, revealing a lithe body with scattered bites and bruises. Not all were fresh, and only a few from love making. It had been a long, violent week.

 

"Shush," Steve murmured, pressing his finger to Loki's lips. For once, Loki didn't mind doing as told and he could see the combination of pleasure and mild surprise on Steve's face. Loki gave his lover a faintly expectant look to prompt the soldier's thoughts into words, and Steve's smile flickered in that way it did when he was tired, or newly awake. He took Loki's hand in his, making a show of twining their fingers together. After a familiar, heavy pause, one that Loki had long ago learned not to interrupt with further demands for answers, Steve finally spoke. "You know I'm yours, right?" The soldier said, and Loki's expression melted into a soft frown, noting the weight of the pause as a peculiar expression resting heavily on Steve's features. His captain had never been one to hide his emotions well in general, much less from Loki.

“Why are you speaking like this, Steve? Is this because of,” Loki was again cut off with a finger to his lips. Honestly, that was more answer than any spoken word could have been. He gave Steve a knowing look, but the man shook his head. Loki referenced an illusion gone awry mid battle. Steve still had trouble discerning Loki’s true form from a magical copy. Both Loki and Thor had attempted to show Steve how to make the distinction, but the magic was so smooth Steve was always at a loss. He wasn’t sure the image of Loki getting cleaved in two, in any form, was something he could stomach.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I know I’m just...yeah, I know its all in my head. I know you’re okay, you’re fine. You’re right here,” Steve said, and now his hands started from the top of Loki’s ribs, framing down his torso and to his hips. It was reverent, and Loki allowed the captain his reassurance. Steve’s hands stopped, for a moment, before gently tightening his grip. Loki’s eyebrows went up, a common expression for him as again, he waited. “Come back to bed with me,” Steve stated more than asked, and Loki gave a nod before taking Steve’s hand and letting the man lead the way.

Steve pushed the jumbled mess of covers aside as he laid back on the pillows. He was still holding Loki’s hand and urged his lover to join him. Loki was happy to slide in besides him, pressing his body flush against Steve’s outline. Their lips met in a natural, caressing kiss. It was sweet, lingering, and Loki could feel Steve’s body responding. Not that it took much; Loki could make his blood boil with just a look. This morning, though, Loki was soft and relaxed, a Cheshire cat sort of satisfaction about him and for Steve that made him devastatingly alluring. Steve’s lips turned up in a warm smile, nibbling on Loki’s bottom lip. “I’ve got an idea,” he finally murmured.

“Mmm, have you now,” Loki breathed, accent hot and thick. His eyes were dark, but he was feeling terribly compliant. “How do you want me, captain,” he asked, and the way the title rolled off his tongue made Steve’s eyes roll back with a groan. “C’mere,” the man rumbled, and easily tugged Loki up and into his lap. Loki _oofed_ softly, but relaxed, his back smooth against Steve’s broad chest. “Like this,” Loki asked curiously. His lover wasn’t much for ingenuity in the bedroom, and Loki couldn’t keep his eager desire completely out of his tone.

Steve could guess at the shock and flushed slightly. It wasn’t often he felt lacking, but in the bedroom especially, he was never as creative as Loki. For once, though, something other than ‘hot’ and ‘now’ and ‘need’ occurred to him. “Mmhm,” he murmured, shifting his legs slightly. Loki followed his lead, and his breath quickened as his legs splayed open on either side of Steve’s thighs. It left him exposed, vulnerable, and where once a spike of anxiety would’ve shot through him, excitement took its place. Slightly distracted, Loki almost missed his lover’s hardness pressed to his lower back. “Oh,” he said bluntly, realization dawning. “Oh, captain.” Loki couldn’t resist, a broad grin on his lips as he turned his head and arched his arm up. Fingers teased into Steve’s hair as he tilted his lover’s head up to meet his lips in a kiss.

The contact grew hotter, and Steve would swear their bedroom was turning into a sauna. Loki’s lithe body, already squirming against him with impatience, was enough to make him dizzy and kiss his lover with just a little more need. One arm snaked over Loki’s chest, and his other hand slowly curled around his erection. Loki’s tongue had just teased into Steve’s mouth, but he stilled and let out a groan. “Mmmm,” he hummed, rolling his hips up into Steve’s hand, and back down against Steve’s cock. Their lips slid together, swollen and wet, hips undulating against one another. They barely noticed as the alarm clock went off, kicking the radio on. It was a distant buzz in Steve’s ear, as nothing short of a firefight was going to pull his attention from the gorgeous being he was lucky enough to call his.

“Captain,” Loki groaned insistently, shifting and shimmying his hips up to try and get his point across. Steve’s cock slipped down, trailing pre-come over Loki’s ass before sliding over his hole. Loki sucked on the man’s bottom lip, releasing it with a soft ‘pop’. “Don’t you dare leave me wanting,” he panted, eyes sharp and filled with lust. Loki moaned all over again, just to see the plain desire in his lover’s eyes. Steve’s lips were perfectly red, and Loki’s gaze broke as the man’s tongue shifted over them.

“Do I ever,” Steve murmured, fingers gripping to his chest as he guided himself into Loki’s tight heat. His eyes filled with wonder as Loki’s head thumped against his chest, lolling to the side as a steady moan trailed out of his mouth. Loki was perfect, Steve decided. Gorgeous, certainly, but loyal, caring to the point of doting, with enough stamina and desire to match Steve’s. As infuriating as he could be, Loki kept him honest (oh, the irony), and on his toes. As their relationship had evolved, Loki’s love for him demanded he be the man everyone told him he could be.

When their bodies were perfectly joined, Steve quickly found himself utterly incapable of thought. Loki’s body moved against him, leading Steve to think maybe he should take up dancing. The fluid grace with which he held himself translated to a silky elegance that always took Steve’s breath away. Arm still stretched up, fingers damp against Steve’s hair, Loki caught his breath in his throat.

“ _Steven_ ” came a nearly incoherent moan. His hips were fully flush to Steve’s, his lover’s cock hot and hard and fully within him. Steve’s hips tried to move but Loki’s hand gripped his lover’s right thigh. “No, not yet elskan,” Loki whispered. A deeply satisfied groan pushed past his lips as Loki ground down, aching for more when there was none left to be had. 

He gave a quiet barely there whimper, realizing he’d need to get his more elsewhere. A clumsy hand crawled up Steve’s neck and head, grasping his hair to tug him down into a kiss that was pure sensuality. Loki’s lips rubbed into Steve’s, sliding his tongue in to curl around his teeth. Simultaneously, his own hips pressed up, pulling until just the head of Steve’s erection was within him. Slowly, oh so slowly Loki pressed back down, the kiss having satisfied his momentary lapse in self control.

It was a soft hiss Steve let out as Loki broke their kiss, obviously struggling to let Loki set the pace. “You like this, baby,” Steve breathed, lips still close enough that his words slipped along Loki’s lower lip. The demi god nodded, and Steve gave an almost wan smile. He cupped Loki’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together as Loki continued to take his time.

“Mmm yes captain,” Loki murmured, slowly gliding his tongue over Steve’s lips and kissing him lightly. “I think, perhaps, I may be trying your patience,” he intoned, and pointedly raised his hips up smooth and quick, rolling them back down. Loki was rewarded with a heavy, deeply wanting groan.

“You noticed that huh,” Steve panted, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly wide. Loki laughed quietly. 

“Come then, I am feeling...pliable,” Loki smirked, his blown pupils the only outward sign that he was almost as far gone as Steve was. He stilled, leaving nibbled kisses on Steve’s lips, allowing his lover to catch his breath and his composure. He lifted away from Steve’s lap and onto his back, catching Steve’s hand so his lover would follow. Steve settled between Loki’s legs, which were quickly wrapped around slim hips. The smile on Loki’s lips was rare, lit with genuine contenment and love. “I would have you take me apart, captain,” he said, reaching up and cupping Steve’s jaw, running his thumb over his cheekbone, a practiced sentiment.

Steve’s smile was almost blinding as he shifted. His hands caressed down Loki’s chest and abdomen, idly stroking his lover’s hardness before moving on to creamy thighs and up to his knees. Steve turned his head to kiss the inside of an ankle before leaning forward. He grabbed a pillow and wiggled it under Loki’s hips. “Like this, elskan,” Steve asked, and Loki’s eyelashes fluttered to hear the rare endearment. It was only in the absolute sanctuary of their bodies tangled together that Steve ever used it, and it was an utter weakness for Loki. 

“Just like this, astin min…” Loki trailed off, not quite able to work up to pleas yet, but Steve didn’t need them. He planned to enjoy every moment of this. It was easy to press back into his lover and Steve closed his eyes hard to be surrounded by the perfect heat. But this was about Loki’s needs, and his pleasure, and Steve felt like the luckiest man on earth that Loki wanted Steve to be the one to provide those things for him. He tangled their fingers together and over Loki’s head against the pillow. Steve began to thrust, shallow at first, and blissfully smooth.

“Mmmmmmm yes, that’s lovely Steven,” Loki hummed in deep satisfaction, sounding just like he did when Steve gave him a backrub. It made him grin, eyes open to watch every expression that might flit over his lover’s face. Gradually Steve added more force, incrementally with each thrust until he had Loki worked up into a near frenzy and that’s when Steve would start to slow, back to those barely there thrusts. The first round of that had Loki breathing hard, head lolled against the upper arm that was curled beside his head, hands still linked.

“Good captain, you a….most thorough,” Loki smiled pleasantly, and Steve grinned. There was an edge of challenge in Loki’s voice, and his lover didn’t miss it.

“You’re still talking. Obviously I’m doing something wrong,” Steve panted, leaning down for a quick kiss before sitting back. He withdrew fully, which pulled something close to a mewl from Loki’s lips. Steve grabbed another pillow, successfully canting Loki’s hips up further. He shifted down, Loki’s legs unwinding and his thighs falling open.

“Steven!” His lover thrust back into him hard, fast, thick and deep and perfect. Loki’s hands buried in Steve’s hair as he shoved his hips up in earnest. Gone was the slow heat, Steve’s hips pumping hard and taking Loki apart as he’d all but begged to be.

“Elskan, ohhhh Steve, _Steve_ ,” Loki bit his bottom lip and threw his head back, crying out as he came hard between their bodies. It was blissful oblivion, Steve still moving within him. He swore sharply as he pressed into Loki one last time, moaning his lover’s name as he climaxed, spilling deep in Loki’s body.

Steve knew Loki wouldn’t mind as he collapsed forward. His hand curled around Loki’s bicep, their panting breaths seeming louder now that they’d stilled.

“Captain, mmm that was….lovely,” Loki was the first to speak, brushing back sweaty blond hair from his brow. Steve gave him a lazy smile, kissing his lips and chin before tucked his head under Loki’s chin. Fingers continued to card through his hair and Steve nuzzled Loki’s throat.

“Happy to be of service,” Steve commented with his somewhat dry humor, smirking at the rich laughter he elicited. Loki knew part of this had been born of Steve’s worry over him and didn’t mind reassuring his lover with his body spread out beneath him. 

“You do yourself an injustice, good captain, because that was far better than mere...service,” Loki teased, kissing the top of his head and collapsing back against the bed. The quieted room settled around them, and Loki idly twisted his fingers through Steve’s hair as his ability to think gradually returned. He leaned in and kissed the shell of Steve’s ear.

“I’m fine, and I’m yours,” Loki’s tone was soft and sure but terribly quiet. “No need to fret over me, Steven,” he added, voice slightly more sure, and more audible.

“I know. I know.” Steve leaned back to press a firm kiss to Loki’s lips. He hesitated for just a moment before pulling away and getting out of bed. “Now c’mon, go running with me,” Steve asked more than stated, and Loki couldn’t deny that boyish grin. 

“If you insist, good captain.” Loki stood, stretched like a cat, and gave Steve his usual smirk. “Let us see if that serum of yours is enough to counter a god.” Steve rolled his eyes and threw a t-shirt at Loki.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard it all before baby, and I still leave you in the dust.” Steve smirked back, and Loki rounded the bed to snag Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Always so competitive,” he commented, tugging the shirt on and getting out a pair of pants. He stood and waited for Steve to dress and it hit him that he had genuinely found happiness. He pursed his lips, trying to will the negativity away, the haunted thoughts, the aching assurance that this was only temporary.

Steve smiled at him as he put on a t-shirt, and it was all Loki needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr http://buffyscribbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
